Trust or Not?
by MacheleaMidnight
Summary: Created by the Kraang, this girl is very dangerous. She knows she is ment for evil and knows someday evil will fall, including her. The turtles see her flying to TCRI and wonder what she is doing. Leo/OC Please read! :D :D
1. Prologue

Prologue

There was never a time when I had love or happiness. Those days are over. I dont expect to _ever_ be treated like that, for all I have been treated it like a beast. A slave.

A nobody.

But I am free. I am no longer going to do bad things. But I know that evil courses through my vains and this evil disease will never heal. The good I do is something I will treasure. For when the day comes-

_There will be no more good._

* * *

All my life, I thought I had a purpose. And, I was right. My purpose is to destroy everyone and to treat everyone like they treated me.

"Karai, I want you to take this girl for a.. _walk_."

"Yes, Father."

The girl unchained me and beckoned me to follow. I followed her, but I knew she wanted me to do something bad. This 'walk' thing ment no good.

"Hello? Are you there? I said follow me. Not stand there lost!" The girl snapped. I nodded and walked forward. The girl led me out of the building and looked at me. "Try to keep up." She said, and dashed off.

I moved my bangs around me ears and started walking. I didn't care if I lost to the mean and ugly girl. Who cares? No one cares. No one cares about me.

Then the mean girl jumped infront of me. "Whats wrong with you?! We have to meet Bradford and Xever at TCRI!" She hissed, while pointing at the extremely tall building. I nodded and jumped up in the air and started flying.

The girl scowled. "Your supposed to be following _me! _" She shouted. I smirked and kept on flying. Sorry, but listening to orders is not on my radar today.

* * *

"Whoa Leo, look! There is a flying girl over there!"

Leo looked up. "I dont see anything Mikey." He said. Mikey groaned. "But- She was going really fast! And doing tricks! It was awesome!" He insisted. Leo rolled his eyes. "Forget it Mikey. Lets keep going."

"_Lets keep going?!_ Are you crazy?! What if that flying-girl works for Shredder? Or the Kraang? OR BOTH?!" The red bandanna turtle mocked. Leo folded his arms. "If it will make you happy, we will see where she is going. You happy now, Raph?" Leo said, sounding impatient.

Raph smirked. "In-fact, it DOES make me happy. Thanks for your consideration." He said, jumping onto the next roof.

"I can see her better now, she has stopped in mid-air." Donnie said. He zoomed in on binoculars and looked at the girl. "She looks normal. But im picking a strong mutagen scan from her, but..something else. Just- I just dont know what it is." He said, moving his binoculars away from his eyes.

Leo sighed. "Who ever she is, we are going to have to get her down from the ground." He suggested. "Or just meet her at TCRI." Mikey said. Raph wacked Mikeys head. "Why in the world would we do that?!" He snapped.

Mikey pointed at the girl flying to TCRI. Donnie nodded. "Yep, she just walked in, with guess who."

Raph folded his arms. "Xever?" He guessed. Donnie shook his head. "Nope, Karai." Leo stood up. "That means the girl works for Shredder." He said.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Thank you for clearing the obvious, Leo." He said. Leo sighed. "Lets just go.."

* * *

**_This is my very first TMNT fan-fic. You will learn a little bit more about the girl soon! Dont worry :) Please reveiw and/or follow!_ **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Silver's POV

"Kraang is ready for the one who is known as, Karai to send a message to Kraang." A Kraang said. Karai nodded. "We have a new girl that will be working for us. Her name is Silver and you will do as she commands." Karai ordered.

The Kraang nodded. "Kraang agrees with the one who is known as Karai. Kraang will listen to the one who is known now as, Silver."

I smirked. _Sweet! A whole alien species at my command. _I shook my head. _No, your not a bad person. Your good.._ I repeated that over and over again in my head, but it didn't make me feel better.

"Come on, Silver. Lets go up a couple floors." Karai said, beckoning me for follow her to the elevator.

"Not so fast Karai!"

I turned around and saw four..green people. Karai walked up next to me and smiled. "Hello Leo. Nice to see you again." She said. I could hear the bitterness in her voice.

The blue turtle, i'm guessing is Leo, kept his face serious and nodded. "Same. But, we can't let you do what you where doing." He said, holding his sword-thingy out.

Karai tapped her chin with her pointer finger. "What if I came her knowing you would follow me and its a trap?" She spat with an evil grin on her face.

The orange turtle groaned. "I told you Leo! It was a trap!" Leo hushed him. "Quiet Mikey!"

Karai pointed at the four. "Attack them Silver!" She said. I shook my head. "N-no.." I said, backing up. "I-I dont want to hurt anyone Karai. I know I was made for that but I dont want to do it!" I protested.

Karai growled and held her little sword at my face. "Now Silver." She snapped. I nodded and walked to the four. I lowered my head. "You should leave. I-I dont want to hurt you.." I said, loud enough for only the four to hear.

"STOP STALLING LITTLE GIRL AND DO IT!" Karai shouted. I whipped my head around and growled. "Dont tell me what to do princess!" I said, my voice getting lower.

My hair was fire and my hands where full of ice, ready to attack. Karai gasped and backed away. "S-stay back! Monster!" She ran away, out of the building.

My hair died down and the ice melted from my hands. I fell on my knees and took many deep breathes. _Control yourself..dont hurt anyone.. _I told myself.

"Hey, are you ok?" A purple turtle asked. I looked up. Everything was getting blurry. And then, it was black.

* * *

_**So, how do you like Silver so far? :D Hope you liked the chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Is she going to be ok, Donnie?" Leo asked anxiously. Donnie nodded. "Yeah, she will be fine. Nothing is injured." He said. Then April and Casey rushed into the room.

"We got your text Raph. Where is she?" April asked. Mikey pointed over where Leo and Donnie were and on the table was the white-haired girl sleeping. April and Casey walked over looked at her.

"Why is her hair white?" Casey asked. April rolled her eyes. "Dont be mean Casey. Why is your hair _black?_" April retorted. Casey folded his arms and grumbled.

The girl stirred and then coughed and woke up. She sat up and rubbed her gray-blue eyes. She looked around and rubbed her head. _Where am I?.._ She wondered.

She looked at Leo and Donnie. "W-where am I?" She asked. "Your in the sewers-" Donnie was cut off by Mikey "- our home. Whats your name? Do you like pizza? Do you like watching TV? Do you like playing video games?-"

The girl laughed. "Um, my name is Silver, yes I like pizza, I like _some _TV shows and i like video games." Silver answered. Donnie's eyes widened. "You remembered all of those questions?" He asked astonishingly. Silver gave his a look. "Y-eah?" She said.

Mikey hugged Silver. "Come on! We should let you meet Master Splinter!" He squealed. Silver laughed and then stopped. "I..I cant. I cant stay. Really. Im-" "Working for Shredder?" Leo said.

Silver nodded slowly. "Yeah..But, I dont want to. Evil courses through my vain's. And I dont want to hurt anybody." She said in almost a whisper. Mikey hugged her again. "Can you _pllleeeeaaseee _stay with us? Just one night?" Mikey begged and gave Silver the puppy-dog eyes. Silver smiled. "I guess so.." She said slowly.

Mikey beamed and dragged Silver out of the room. "Then you HAVE to meet Splinter!" He exclaimed. Silver nodded frantically. "Ok!"

* * *

"Karai. Where is Silver?" Shredder asked. Karai answered ," She tried to attack me father! We can't trust her!" Karai said. Shredder thought about this, then laughed a little.

"Dont you see Karai? The girl knows she is evil and can't control it. We must get her on our side again before the _turtles _find her." Shredder declared. Karai winced. "F-Father, the turtles took Silver.." She said.

Shredder stood up and circled around Karai. "Do you know _how many times _this has happened? You let her get away?!" Shredder boomed, extending his claws infront of Karai.

Karai gulped. "She tried to kill me! If I got any closer to her then I would have DIED!" Karai snarled. For once in her life, she stood up to her father. Shredder growled.

"I want you to find her. I will send Xever and Bradford with you. Do. Not. Fail me." He ordered. Karai nodded. "Yes, Father."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sensei, this is Silver. She works for Shredder but doesn't want to." Mikey said, patting Silver on her head. Silver shooed Mikey's green hand away from her head and grinned at the rat. "Hi."

Splinter raised his brow. "Is she dangerous?" He asked. Mikey rolled his eyes. "Sensei, she was _flying,_ and her hair was fire and she had ice in her hands I _think_ she is dangerous. But good." He insisted.

Silver swayed back and forth, speechless. The rat sighed. "So, you work for the Shredder correct?" He asked.

Silver nodded. "Yes."

"And you know Karai."

"Yes."

"Do you know the _truth?" _

Silver paused. "T-the truth? Im confused what truth?" Silver asked. Sensei sighed. "Karai is my daughter, Miwa. Shredder took her from me when she was only a baby. She believes _I_ killed Tang Shen and refuses to listen to me." He said sadly.

Silver kindly smiled and took Splinter's hand and put her other hand on-top of his. "I believe, that someday, Ka-, I mean Miwa will come back to you. And realize that she was blinded by Shredder's lies. I can feel it. Doubt makes it worse Hamato Yoshi." She said. Her voice was soft and was like butter on toast.

She put his hand down and walked out of the room, leaving Splinter in happy tears.

* * *

"So Silver, do you think you will go to school?" Casey asked, trying to be . Silver smiled. "Maybe. Im going ot have to learn how to control my powers though. But, yeah." Silver replied.

April beamed. "Awesome! We should totally have a sleep-over tomorrow, Silver." April suggested. Silver tapped her chin. "Sounds fun April, but Shredder and Karai will be wondering where I am." Silver said sadly.

Leo sat down on the couch. "Well,maybe you could be a spy. You could contact us or even come here to tell us." Leo said. Silver smiled. "Sounds awesome! All I know right now is that Bradford and Xever are at TCRI getting a weapon. I don't know why or what it is but I can totally help." Silver said happily.

Donnie walked over and handed Silver a bracelet. "This bracelet can let you contact us anytime and anywhere. Just press thing button-" Donnie pointed at the small little diamond "- and it will just be like calling our T-phones. This button is for Leo-" Donnie pointed at the blue button "- this one is Raph's-" Donnie pointed at a red diamond "- So, you get the idea.."

Silver nodded. "Thank you Don. Its pretty!" She said, admiring the piece of jewelry. Donnie blushed. "Oh shucks, it was nothing.."

Silver sighed. "Well I better go. Karai _probably _wants to kill me now." She said uneasily. The turtles and April and Casey waved goodbye to their new friends as she walked off.

* * *

"Silver, where have you BEEN?!" Karai snapped. Silver took a deep breath ," I got lost. I just came out of the lab like, seven hours ago Karai." She said in a sassy voice, just to make Karai angry.

Karai rolled her eyes. "What_ever _just go to your room and stay there." Karai ordered. Silver stuck her tongue out. "Yes Mommy.." She teased.

Karai glared her. "What the heck it wrong with you?!" She shouted. Silver rolled her eyes. "Whats wrong with you? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Silver said.

Karai growled and stormed off while Silver laughed until her sides hurt.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_~The next day~_

"Karai, Silver, I want you too to go with Xever to meet the Purple Dragons in the abandoned ware-house on Lime Street. Dont be late." Shredder ordered.

Karai bowed and said," Yes Father." But Silver nodded and flew out of the building. Karai snarled. "Dont be disrespectful to your Master, Silver." She sneered.

Silver rolled her eyes. "What are you, Captain Obvious? I dont want to bow to your _daddy._ Even though he isn't your _real _dad." Silver said, mumbled the last sentence.

Karai sighed and ran up a building and jumped onto the top and waiting to Silver. "How slow are you? Geez, hurry up!" Karai snapped. Silver smirked. _Your the one who is going to be the slow one in about 2.5 seconds. _Silver jumped up and zoomed in the air, fasted than a cheetah. Karai growled. "I didn't say to _boast _about it!" She shouted.

Silver looked behind her and saw Karai getting smaller and smaller by the second. "You didn't make that clear Karai!" She shouted and flew to Lime street and landed on a building.

She took out her bracelet and pressed the purple button to call Donnie.

* * *

**Ring ring riinngg!**

Donnie took out his phone and saw that Silver was calling. "Hello?"

"Ok, listen closely, im going to talk fast, Karai is coming. Come to Lime Street and you will see what is happening." Silver said quickly, then hung up.

Donnie hung up and called his brothers. "She said to go to Lime Street." Donnie said. Leo nodded. "Ok, lets go."

Raph put his hand on his head. "Why does this not feel right?! We are trusting on a girl who can kill us in a second? Is that the path we are taking?" Raph exclaimed.

Leo sighed and looked at his hot-head brother. "Cool it Raph. I have a feeling she is telling us the truth. And if she isn't, she does a real good job at hiding it." He said sternly. Raph rolled his green eyes and kept walking.

The four brothers soon got at Lime street and Donnie understood why Silver didn't explain what was happening. It was practically obvious! The Purple Dragons were giving Xever and Karai _more _mutagen and _more_ metal scraps and a..gun?

"Whoa, look at the size of _that _monster!" Raph exclaimed. Donnie looked at the weapon closer and nodded. "Its what I thought. A vaporizer." He said worriedly.

Mikey gave his brother and look. "Whats a _'vaporizer'?_" He asked. Donnie sighed. "Its a machine that when you shoot it at someone, they will disappear in thin air!" He exclaimed. The three other brothers gasped and looked back at the villains.

"What do we do?" Mikey asked. Leo narrowed his eyes. "The only thin we _can _do, stop them."

The turtles jumped from the roof and landed on the ground infront of the PD's.

"Hey! Its those turtles!" One of them said. They all turned around and looked at the turtles, growling and cursing at them.

Raph groaned. "Gee, thanks for getting us into this mess,Leo!" He snapped. Leo growled. "You were pushing me! Im winging it! Just attack!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Karai finally caught up with Silver and looked at what Silver was looking at. "_Turtles.." _She muttered. Silver pretended to not know what she was talking about. "Who are they?" She asked. Karai snarled. "They are our sworn enemies and their 'Master' killed my mother. And me and my father will never rest until they are killed!" Karai declared.

Silver's heart beated rapidly. _Kill them? But- Shredder LIED for goodness sake! _Silver coughed. "Well, aren't you going to do something? I mean, the PD's as what Bradford said are 'Little weak noodles with horrible egos'." Silver said.

Karai sighed. "And, I agree with him. But they are good at stealing and mugging people so in a _way _they are useful." Karai said. Silver nodded. "Ok, but you still didn't awnser my first question, are you going to do something?" She asked again.

Karai nodded. "When the Dragons run, thats our cue." She said with an evil smirk on her face. Silver nodded and looked at her friends who where fighting. She growled. "Well, IM going down there if you like if or not!" She snapped.

**The evil was taking over her.**

Silver flew down and knocked out the Purple Dragons in a single blow and then landed infront of the ninjas on both feet. Mikey beamed. "Hi Sil-" Raph covered his little brothers mouth. "Idiot! Karai is RIGHT THERE." He hissed as Karai approached. She talked talking as when Silver walked up behind Donnie.

"Oh, hey Silver- AHH!" Donnie screamed. Silver grabbed the purple ninja by the neck and brought him on the ground chocking. "Silver! Stop!" Leo yelled. Silver looked at Leo, her red eyes piercing through his body.

"**Dont tell me what to do turtle scum!" **She hissed as she let go of Donnie who was very thankful to breathe. Silver took out a sword that was on fire and held it out.

**"Leave now before you become from ninja turtle to dead turtle!" **She said with a sly smile. Karai back away from the fight and ran, hoping that her father would do something about Silvers 'behavior'.

* * *

**_Sorry its short..busy busy busy! Next chapter comming soon!_**


End file.
